shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie Delacroix
Dr. Marie St. Anne Delacroix was the principal designer of the FTL drive and a crew member of the Von Braun. Working under a grant from TriOptimum Corporation, Delacroix was able to design a device that can bend and warp space. However, there was some concerns regarding the reliability of the device and the side effects. Background Delacroix is a woman with a taxed, multi-tasked mind. A scientist who doesn't believe in shortcuts or luck but in research, statistics, time, and the scientific method. She has a weakness for Sim-Cigs. She had ordered a dog 10% below cost from TriOp's Sim-Pal division. She has an office in Paris. Her work obsoleted the theories of Einstein, and when published in '97, the first wave of serious post-relativity thinkers emerged. Then Delacroix became a celebrity, more wealthy and famous than she ever contemplated. She was frequently interrupted by strangers. She spent the following 2 years building simulation models on her hand-modified Electra D3 system. Anatoly Korenchkin was the man who nurtured her talent and provided her the means to work for TriOp, although she had a few enemies there. Her research led to Sarah that would actualize FTL travel, a product that would be the monopoly of TriOp. However Delacroix had expressed her concerns about potential side effects and needed more time than the deadline provided by the TriOp. She took a spin-vac from Marseilles to Massachusetts, New England. She diverted through the Cote D'Azur so that she could not be followed by fans or enemies. To her surprise she saw on a deserted promontory on the Massachusetts coast that Captain William Diego was waiting for her. Diego, the hero of the UNN told Delacroix that UNN was disturbed about Sarah, and knowing Delacroix's concerns, offered his help to stop Sarah in case she went out of control. In the ensuing proceedings of the UNN senate sub-committee concerning this new technology, it was decided to authorize Sarah, and to launch a prototype ship during the following 3 months. After the meeting, Delacroix told Korenchkin that she'd never finish Sarah, but Anatoly persuaded her to stay, saying that she'd be needed to stand between Sarah and UNN and the TriOp. Faster Than Light She was then tasked with being the chief engineer onboard the Von Braun to monitor and study the FTL engines. Despite the public excitement, Dr. Delacroix went on record that the ship should be tested longer and was not ready for field test. Her warnings fell on deaf ears and the Von Braun and the UNN Rickenbacker began her maiden voyage in 2114. Uneasy Voyage A few months into its historical journey, the situation has begun to deteriorate. Tension is running high between the civilian elements of the Von Braun and their military counterparts on the Rickenbacker. In addition, Delacroix’s predictions prove to be accurate, as the Von Braun was plagued with numerous malfunctions. The coolant tubes on the engineering deck were constantly leaking, the scrubbers in the air-recirculators on the hydroponics deck have the tendency to pump out pure carbon dioxide and the integration of the core computer system, XERXES, was buggy and inefficient. First Contact and The Many When the Von Braun received an unknown transmission from the surface of Tau Ceti V, the lives of everybody onboard the Von Braun and Rickenbacker would forever change. Dr. Delacroix, unable to trust anybody else except Dr. Janice Polito, she finds herself having to fend off unknown forces. Eventually, the ship was taken over by The Many, she gathers other crew members who are not infected and manages to setup an emergency transmitter to warn the Earth. SHODAN would also intervene, saving her on several occasions as well. Eventually questioning whether to continue supporting SHODAN, Dr. Delacroix contacts SOLDIER G65434-2 about SHODAN's true intention but was killed. Death Her body was found in Shuttle Bay 2 of Deck 6, and if the player search her body and listens to her email, SHODAN takes 20 Cybernetic Modules away from the player. Even in death, she left several emails and manages to setup three terminals that disables SHODAN's shield that would aid SOLDIER G65434-2 in defeating SHODAN. Audio Logs *[[MedSci Deck|'MedSci Deck']] **XERXES **Not Ready *[[Engineering Deck|'Engineering Deck']] **Taking Action **Tau Ceti 5 **Be Brave **Fluidics Backdoor **A New Friend? *[[Hydroponics Deck|'Hydroponics Deck']] **Killing the Worms **A Ray of Hope **Making A Change *[[Operations Deck|'Operations Deck']] **The Main Elevator *[[Recreation Deck|'Recreation Deck']] **Friends and Enemies **Trusting SHODAN **Turn On Transmitter *[[Command Deck|'Command Deck']] **SHODAN **SHODAN's Plan *[[Where Am I?|'Where Am I?']] **Some Small Assistance **A Caution **The End **Stakes ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:System Shock 2 Characters Category:Articles needing cleanup